Eternal Embrace
by Aki Clairveaux
Summary: An eighteen year old girl who fell in love with her bestfriend was now desperately looking for a way to move on and forget about him.
1. Chapter 1 The Introduction

Eternal Embrace

Chapter 1- The Introduction

The warm pastel blue sky and the radiating warmth of the sun never fail to make Rain Antoinette smile in the morning. It always seemed like it would greet her with a warm caressing hi to start her day. The wonderful colour of blue and the squishy fluffiness of the clouds complimented the sun enough to make Rain so high on happy upon going to school. She'd usually take her time strolling on her bike to take it all in, greet friends along the way and simply take time to start her morning right.

...

The last day of November morning felt different as the skies were darker than the day before and the sun was not allowed to shine to make the breeze warmer. The forsaken chill in the air has finally arrived to forewarn people of the upcoming winter in a few days. Eighteen year old Rain felt like walking for some reason. Clad in her school uniform of blue, Rain walked along with other students while covered with a black knee-length coat to cover her from the vicious cold of December. Her pale complexion and sapphire orbs stand out along with her white hair of winter cold which danced along as the cold breeze ran through her entire body.

"Yo, Rain!" A familiar voice called out.

She stopped on her tracks before she stepped into Seien Girl's High School's territory. She turned her head to the side to look at who it was calling her. Locks of her hair cascaded beautifully down her back as she tucked some at the back of her ear. She faintly smiled when she saw the approaching figure quickly passing other students of her own alma mater to greet and say his hello.

"Yo." She greeted, raising a brief two-finger salute to her friend.

Her icy orbs greeted the warm purple eyes in front of her. Rain faced him properly, bowed briefly and warmly smiled at her best friend standing right there.

"My, my, Lexis Xanders is here in front of my school to come and see me. Something's up. What is it?" She started.

Lexis Xanders— same age and best friend of Rain from Yamoto Boy's High School, an outstanding athlete and a very good looking boy in his own right. Their complexions were the same in terms of pale. He had this radiant amethyst orbs that Rain loves so much. His short silver hair always looked great with his outstanding features, be it messy or crappy neat. The rose-like tattoo on his neck always gave the impression that he looked meaner than he is when he's really trying to do well.

They met four years ago when she moved from Paris, France to Tokyo, Japan at the age of fourteen. Lexis was the one who taught her about what she needed to know considering the country's language, traditions, norms and other details about the Rising Sun. Though she finds it unfortunate that this guy lives next door because of the unwanted surprise picture taking, she loves having him around even though they're usually seen fighting louder than a herd of cattle going berserk.

Lexis placed an arm over the girl's shoulder and smiled, "Na, Rain. Are you busy after class?"

"Yes." She quickly responded.

"Meet me later at the train station, okay?"

Her eye twitched briefly, "Oi. I said I was busy. Didn't you hear me?" She said as she poked his cheek.

"Oh. At 7PM. I'll be waiting, okay?"

Rain sighed, faintly smiled and said, "Okay. Sure."

"Great!" He said with the warmest smile he could possibly portray.

She blinked and waved goodbye, "Sure. No problem."

Lexis smiled and dashed off, "I'm going to be late! Later!" He shouted as he waved goodbye to his friend.

...

The day ended quickly on Rain's page. The classes, club meetings and other extracurricular activities in school passed by smoothly and felt like it was just an hour of pure fun and no work. Well, Rain did have the tendency of setting her mind in euphoria to make her day well. She didn't like being a meteoric person since the day was still dark and cold like a night of a lonely sky.

She was about to leave campus when Rain received a message from Lexis concerning the set date later. It seemed like Lexis wanted to meet elsewhere. He moved the meeting place to the small area of the huge fountain at the centre of the biggest mall in Tokyo. She was uneasy since the sent message looked plain and dull. Usually it would be full of smiley of different emote to irritate her or even insult her no matter what kind of message it was, be it a simple hi or hello. For some reason, it felt a bit off for her.

It did scare her but she didn't know why.

...

She arrived fifteen minutes early. Her skin was cold as she moved past the people on her way. She was surprised to see so many people of all ages and even pairs of the same sex around the area. Needless to say, they all looked like lovers that swelled up to gather for an event. She asked herself what was going on but brushed it off when she got closer to their meeting place. She tried to avoid looking at people flirting with each other and even letting her skin feel the emitting aura of sexy that scared her shitless.

_Is that--? _

Her eyes widened, those blue orbs were locked on one figure among the sea of people. Time slowed down. She could hear her own heart beating crazy as her right hand briefly twitched while her left went numb. Rain's clock of total happiness seemed to have stopped ticking when she saw Lexis briefly kiss this unknown girl on her lips. They were chatting with each other like they're so close and familiar with the other.

_Who is she...?_

Her lips parted when her glance met with Lexis'. She looked away and walked over to approach the two. Rain briefly bowed as the two rose to greet her with a warm smile. She raised her head up and tried to smile her sincerest at what seemed like an American girl. Her right hand was secretly clenched into a fist as the other regained its senses. Rain looked at Lexis gesturing for him to introduce this girl.

"Oh. Gomen, Gomen." Lexis started. "This is Rianelle Simmons, Rain." Lexis placed a hand on the American girl's shoulder, "Ria-chan, this is Rain Antoinette, the one I was mentioning to you a while ago."

_Ria...chan? Since when did Lexis start calling a girl's name so casually--? _

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Rain." Rianelle said with that American accent that's hard to take away once you're new in the language of Japan.

Rain stared at the girl for a while before even actually reaching out her hand for a hand shake. She couldn't talk; it was all she can offer for an unwanted being.

"Rain, I met Ria a month ago in one of my leagues. She was supporting her brother but ended up cheering for my team." Lexis said, laughing. "And she finally said yes today."

Her hand twitched yet again, "Said yes to what?" She softly responded.

Lexis cleared his throat and whispered to Rain's ear softly, "She said yes, Rain. She's finally my lover..."

Silence—


	2. Chapter 2 The Need

Eternal Embrace

Chapter 2- The Need

Rain Antoinette was always the boyish, spunky, positive-thinker kind of girl ever since. It'd be unlikely to see her frown or get depressed even at the most failing moments. Her mind is usually set on total happiness to keep herself and the people around her cheerful and healthy. She feels like she owes the world something for blessing her with such a wonderful life, smiling and being happy was the least she can do to pay everything back.

One thing about Rain that amazes her close friends so much was how she could stay with Lexis for most of the life she spent here in Japan. She simply winks and shrugs the topic off and move on to the next agenda. Rain knew Lexis better than anyone, even his own parents. It's not unlikely that she could keep up with her insensitive friend for she knows there's a kinder person hidden in that thick skin of his.

"_Isn't a smile enough to show a person that you care and respect them? I mean, it wouldn't hurt to move your facial muscles a bit to make a better impression, Right?" _

--

...

It was twelve in the midnight.

The lights from every house were now turned off to let the streetlights do its work to guide the road travellers in the dark. The breeze of the snowy night was as cold as ever, it pierced even through the thickest blanket and defied the warmest fireplace in the neighbourhood. The sounds were dead that even the faintest creak of wood on the floor can be heard. All were asleep except for this one girl who cannot seem to take her mind off at the one person that she thought could make her happy.

"_She said yes, Rain. She's finally my lover..." _

Rain bit her lip as the painful flashback flooded her mind. She closed her eyes and placed a hand over them to stop the tears threatening to come out. She clenched her other hand into a fist and banged it against the wall. Everything she was feeling as she laid down on her bed was the pain of hurt and nothing more—

She shifted to her side and pulled the blanket closer. She wanted to calm down and rest but her heart can't seem to stop beating like crazy. Rain placed a hand on the centre of her chest and gripped the shirt over it to try and calm herself down. It was too much. She felt that it was unbearable. She felt that everything that had happened was unfair.

...

_Lexis eyes widened as he saw his friend's eyes leaking with tears. His hand tried to reach for her arm but Rain pulled away even before_

_their skin could even touch. _

"_What's... wrong, Rain?" He asked as softly as he could. _

_Rain shook her head and smiled, "Tears of joy, Lex. I'm so happy for you..."_

_Her friend and the girl he was with fell silent as they watched Rain weep some more. Lexis came closer but Rain moved back. _

"_..." _

_She wiped her tears away and bowed, "It's getting late. Okaa-san wants me to cook dinner—So yeah, I have to go." She faced Ria and faintly smiled at her, "It was really nice meeting you, Rianelle. Congratulations, you two."_

_That said, Rain turned around and left. _

...

Her phone vibrated as it shined blue in the darkness. She knew who it was and so did not even attempt to open it and check what the call was for. She knew that answering it will just break her down even more. Maybe tomorrow— Yes, She'll properly say her sorry...

"Tomorrow, huh?" She quietly whispered into the darkness.

...

A rugged-looking punk and a guy that showed lesser interest in life than those lower than low, Lexis Xanders was well known for his stubbornness and sarcasm towards other people. The icy exterior, the rose tattoo on his neck and those piercing purple eyes as stated by Rain were hindrances to fully portray his soft, child-like character towards his own companions.

"_I admit I have issues—but what do they know? It's not like they're the ones running my life so they don't have the right to judge me like I'm some kind of shit on the street!"_

Though most of the times he may act like a selfish brat, he's very compassionate and kind towards a friend in need. His insensitive personality is his way to mask himself from the fear of getting hurt. Unlike most people, Lexis tends to keep everything to himself in order not to contaminate other people's feelings. You can count his loved ones by hand but surely he will not ask for more if it meant he can keep them until his own heart stops to beat.

--

...

Confused.

Lexis kept calling but did not get any response. He was pacing in his room, light dimly lit as he waited for Rain to pick up her phone. He was glancing outside his window every now and then, he wanted to see a sign that Rain was alright and well—just that and he can rest like everyone in the neighbourhood.

No answer.

After forty times of trying to reach her, he sat down on his bed to rest from pacing around. He placed his phone aside in loud mode and was still hopeful that Rain would call back. He sighed as he lay down to stare at the ceiling. He would blink every now and then but he was still wide awake. Lexis knew nothing can make him sleep and make his feelings alright not unless she would return his calls.

Just that—

His phone beeped. Lexis sat up and grabbed it with excitement. He flipped it open to see if Rain was the one who sent the message.

--

_Are you still up? What happened to you? –Ria_

...


	3. Chapter 3 The Confession

Eternal Embrace

Chapter 3- The Confession

6:30AM

As soon as Rain stood up and felt the cold surface of the floor, she found herself staring at the mirror in front of her that accumulated a bit of mist from the cold night. She faintly smiled at herself and looked away. Rain slid her feet into the fluffy black slippers waiting for her bare feet and wore her silky red robe to make her body warmer. She peeked out from her window and saw the drizzle of snow greeting the clouded city of Tokyo.

She stretched her body and then sighed after. She looked at the phone on her bed that was still blinking different lights of blue and hesitated for minutes before she actually checked the calls. Rain got 79 missed calls and 25 text messages from Lexis. The last missed call was registered at 5:15 in the morning.

Something painful struck her chest again.

...

"Rain!" Her mother called out, "Breakfast is ready!"

She closed her phone and placed it inside her school bag. She fixed herself up a bit and headed downstairs. Once she got close to their small dining area, Rain got attracted to the aroma of honeycured bacon, those sunny side ups and the sweet smell of chocolate milk that made her crazy hungry. She quickly went to her own seat and sat down quietly as she faintly smiled at the meal in front of her.

"I hope you like it." Her mother softly spoke out. The woman sat down to join her daughter for breakfast and warmly smiled, "How are you, Rain?"

"Hmm?" Rain looked up and smiled at her splitting image, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Mm." Rain grabbed the spoon and fork beside her plate and started to eat.

She finished her share of food in exactly fifteen minutes and was contented to have eaten such a loving meal prepared by her mother. As soon as her business in the kitchen was done, Rain headed for the bathroom upstairs and rewarded herself with a long warm bath.

She closed her eyes as her body relaxed in the warm soothing bubble bath she had prepared. Her knees were drawn close while her head rested well on the tub's edge. Rain loved the quiet and lonely ambiance of the bathroom; it helped her think more clearly and thus ended up with one solution to it all.

Move on—

_It would hurt me more if I keep thinking about it too much. Yosh. Mm. This is for the best. _

...

_I'll call after this is over. I'll see you soon. -Lexis_

Lexis sent the message about 5:16AM to his worried girl friend. This was when he decided to stop bothering the non-responsive girl living next door. He was wide awake even though his eyes were tired and the feeling on his right fingers and joints were sore and a bit numb from the cold. His eyes were kept on the ceiling above him when his alarm clock went off to wake him up for the day.

He rose and prepared for the morning. Lexis was determined to talk to Rain and make everything right. He moved extra early so he could wait for her on the next street where she'd usually buy her black pen for class. Yes, he knew Rain bought there every once in a while and knew how clumsy the girl can get when it came to her own things.

...

Rain dressed for school, kissed her mother on the cheek and headed out. The girl wore her favourite red jacket and a black scarf to make things just a bit warmer for her. She left her house determined to make the day like any usual day and decided not to let unwanted emotions ruin it for her. She decided to walk to school so she could think about an excuse for her action when she helplessly cried in front of— him.

"I hate this." She quietly spoke as she stopped to take a moment to think.

Rain fell silent for a while and stared at the cracked road she was stepping on. She softly sighed as she kicked a small rock close to her feet. She kept her eyes on the small pebble as it landed in front of another student standing near her favourite store.

"Yo." Lexis greeted.

"Yo..." Rain responded as her heart started to go berserk again.

"What? Did your phone die? Why weren't you answering my call?" The boy in black asked worriedly.

"Oh? You called?" Rain grabbed her phone and faked to check it, "There's nothing here." She said with a faint smile, "Stop making things up, Silly."

The eighteen year old boy approached her, placed his hand on the girl's head and patted it gently. Rain could only stand there and smile.

"What the hell are you hiding from me, Antoinette?"

"Nothing. What are you saying?"

"You're the worst liar ever." Pause. "Why won't you tell me what's bothering you?" He softly asked.

"There's nothing to tell." She answered with a smile. She checked her watch and poked the guy on his cheek, "We're going to be late, Lexis. We should go." That said, Rain took the hand away from her head and started to walk again.

Lexis grabbed her by the wrist and stopped her, "If you're not going to tell me then we're not going to school."

"What? Let me go, you oaf."

"No."

"Please, just let me go. We'll be late for school."

"I don't care."

"Lexis!"

"If you're not going to tell me then I won't be okay! I'm being selfish but I'm worried about you. I'm your best friend—why are you hiding things from me?" Lexis said with a cold, irritated tone.

"Let me go. What I'm going through right now doesn't concern you." The white haired girl responded just as coldly.

"Everything about you concerns me."

"Why?"

"..."

"We're just friends. Even if we're close we have boundaries. Don't push it. You know how I hate it when people pester me about my problems." Rain snatched her wrist away and continued walking.

"...What did I do? Why are you upset at me so much?"

Rain stopped yet again, faced her friend and sadly smiled, "I'm not upset at you. I'm sorry... All I know is, things will be different now. You can't see me anymore. Promise me you'll stay away from me."

His lips parted when he heard those hurtful words come out. It triggered something in him that he couldn't explain. Lexis knew this was wrong however you may look at it.

His eyes narrowed down and clenched his right hand into a fist, "I'm sorry but I have to refuse. And I'm not making that fucked up promise that you want me to make. Why the hell would I stay away from you? What the hell is wrong with you right now?"

Silence. Rain smiled at the gorgeous being in front of her and confessed, "I love you, Lexis... Is that enough reason why you should stay away from me?"


	4. Chapter 4 The Worried Sensei

Eternal Embrace

Chapter 4- The Worried Teacher

It was the last lesson for the day. Rain leaned on her chair and tapped the colour-coated black pen on her desk. Her notebook was wide open but clean blank even though English was half way to its end. Her eyes were unblinking whenever she'd remember the moment she confessed. It hurt her to deep end whenever the guy's voice and lost expression haunted her thoughts.

...

"_I love you, Lexis... Is that enough reason why you should stay away from me?"_

_Silence struck both bodies that talked under the dead weather. _

"_W-wait. What?" Lexis asked softly, a bit confused by the girl's words. _

"_I won't repeat myself again. It's too embarrassing." She admitted. Rain stepped back a bit to gain more distance. _

"_That can't be, right? Tell me you're lying." _

"_I wish I was." She quietly said. "I wouldn't hurt like this if it was something I made up." _

_Lexis shakily laughed and backed up as well, "Nice joke, Rain. You think I'd fall for it?" He coldly responded. _

_The girl in red could only watch. She lightly frowned at the boy in front of her. The lonely blue orbs met the lost purple eyes' gaze. Lexis could only look away and stand still._

"_I'll see you later. Maybe then we'd both be normal." Lexis ran away and headed for school. _

_Rain stood there for a few minutes to watch him leave. _

_If only he was mine... _

...

She furiously banged the side of her fist on the desk and placed a hand over her forehead. The sound made everyone look at her and those asleep woke from their slumber. The cold irritated look on Rain's face worried everyone in the room, even the teacher in front, since she looked unusually deadly and suicidal. The sound of a dropped pen snapped her out and made her realize the commotion she had done, Rain blinked twice, blushed madly and bowed on her seat.

"S-so-rry... Everyone." She apologized and then fell silent because of embarrassment. The teacher in charge continued the lesson to keep the peace and tranquillity inside the classroom. Rain looked outside to watch the crystallized water fall down from the sky. The embarrassed-feeling quickly subsided when pain overwhelmed her again. Hurt was still evident on her face even though she tried her hardest to keep her spirit up.

The class ended after Rain felt infinity accompany her. She was point blank when the bell rang so she didn't notice the sound that was supposed to thrill everyone with such happiness. Her fingertips were absently tapping the wooden desk in front of her; her eyes were locked on the horizon of far when someone approached her side.

"Antoinette-san?" The gentle masculine voice softly called out.

No response.

"Class is over, Antoinette-san."

Silence.

The guy tugged on the girl's hair and pulled her head back. The force made Rain snap out of her daze but he received a hard spank on the face in return.

"Sensei!" Rain shouted as she lightly placed a hand over the red area on her teacher's face.

The guy could only laugh and gently patted the girl on her head, "I'm fine. Class is over, Antoinette-san. Everyone left already."

"What?!" Rain stood up and looked around. "Oh yeah..." Blink. "No one's here." She tilted her head to the side a bit. "Thank you for staying, Sensei." She sighed and briefly bowed, "I'm sorry about the slap."

"It's okay." He paused, eyes showed worry for the girl, "Are you okay?"

"Hmm?"

"You seem off today, Antoinette-san."

"Oh. No, no. I'm fine, Sensei." She shakily said as she waved her hands to gesture that she's alright.

"You can talk to me anytime." The guy was unconvinced. He patted the white head and smiled. "No matter what it is, just tell me. I'll listen."

Rain's lips parted and weakly nodded, "Arigato, Carlson Sensei."

...

Carlson Darkhaze, an English teacher for Creative Writing in Seien Girl's High School. He tackles all sections in the senior year and is well-known for his kindness and care for them. He is twenty years old and very wise in terms of other aspects. The teacher sports a silky blue hair that reaches his nape and has soft lavender eyes that makes him look approachable and friendly no matter what he does, be it go to a bar or simply hang out with others like him. One thing that makes every girl want him is that he is single, young and good-looking.

...

"I'll walk you home, Antoinette-san." He offered.

She shook her head and politely refused, "I'll be fine, Sensei. I swear."

"Let's buy ice cream on the way, my treat. Strawberry is your favourite, right?"

Rain was a bit startled but tried not to show it, "How did you--?"

"Instincts." He quickly responded, "Or because I am your stalker." The teacher softly laughed and smiled after. "Please?"

Then it hit her, the teacher in front of her was simply worried or scared that she might do something reckless. Rain was touched in a sense that someone like him would care for his student so much. She softly smiled and nodded.

"Lead the way, Sensei." She smiled, took her bag and followed by his side.

...

Both of them ordered strawberry ice cream after they ate a full meal at Mcdonald's. Well, it was supposed to be ice cream only but hunger struck her when she saw the bright yellow M sign in front of the said fast food chain. Her stomach could only growl and hurt her internally, that, Rain could not ignore. They ordered the same meal, big mac, large fries and large coke. Carlson paid for their food while the girl apologized over and over again. Rain swore she'd pay the teacher back but the kind person only smiled. She felt like a little kid for being treated like one, a little lady with a kind stranger.

She and her teacher walked home together, side by side. Carlson took her home safely, talked to her mother and explained why the girl was late. Fortunately, the girl's mother liked what she saw in him and didn't get mad. She walked her teacher to the gate when her mother was done fan girling over him.

"Thank you for everything, Sensei." The girl said with a warm smile.

"No problem. It's the least I can do to make you cheerful again." He quietly said.

"You didn't have to. I promise to pay everything back someday, Sensei"

"A date, then?" He quickly responded.

"Hmm?"

"Will you go out with me, Rain?"

Rain was stunned and speechless. Her lips parted as she took the time to digest the silent moment.

"No, She won't." A familiar voice reacted. Lexis stepped out of the darkness and glared at the unknown being Rain was with.

...


End file.
